


Happy Birthday, Kakashi!!!

by Merry_Vegas



Category: Naruto
Genre: Dai-nana-han | Team 7 (Naruto)-centric, Family Feels, Fluff, For a good cause though, I'm Bad At Tagging, Jonins joining in on the fun, Naruto is Just Naruto, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Scheming, Team Bonding, Written for Kakashi's Birthday, because Team 7 is a family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-06 00:11:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20497688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merry_Vegas/pseuds/Merry_Vegas
Summary: Trying to get a look at Kakashi's face under the mask was a mission Team 7 simply wasn't ready for. So let's go for an easier one. Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura decide to throw a surprise birthday party for Kakashi and in order to do that, they need to gather a little bit of information on their elusive sensei. What follows is two weeks of sneaking around, stalking, gathering information, and team bonding that ultimately brings four different people together in the fluffiest way possible.They get a little help from friends too because Naruto's a dunce, Sakura's priorities are off, Sasuke's emo with an ego, and Kakashi really needs this birthday party. Even if he doesn't know it.





	Happy Birthday, Kakashi!!!

**Author's Note:**

> I might've posted this story on FanFiction at one point in time last year but I pretty much stopped using my account and got rid of the stories. So! Reposting and actually following through with this on Ao3! Please, please, please enjoy!

“Eh? Kakashi-sensei? Birthday?” Sakura said, confused. Naruto knew Sasuke wouldn’t admit it but he could see the other was taken aback as well. Naruto grinned, his usual, wide and full-of-life-smile.

“Yeah!” Naruto exclaimed. “I learned from Iruka-sensei while we were eating at Ichiraku's Ramen that Kakashi-sensei’s birthday is coming up in a few weeks. I wanted to do something, like a surprise party! Come on! Are you guys in? It’ll be great!”

Naruto hummed with energy and all Sasuke could do was roll his eyes. But he did have to admit (even though he wouldn’t say that aloud), catching Kakashi-sensei off guard for once and celebrating his birthday would be interesting. It would also provide ample reason for Sasuke to snoop and learn more about his teacher.

Sakura, on the other hand, wasn’t thinking along the same lines. She was pretty sure Kakashi-sensei wouldn’t think positively of them celebrating his birthday. Much less approving of a surprise party. To her, Kakashi Hatake just didn’t seem like the type of person to particularly enjoy much of those kinds of things. Kakashi-sensei was always more of the silent type, the best of the elite ninja, always reading his dirty “Make-Out Paradise” stories ( _ Closet pervert _ , she thought).

Naruto pouted when they didn’t answer fast enough. Really, what was the problem? It would be great to do something like this! “Come on!” he begged, clapping his hands together in front of his two teammates. “It’ll be fun! Even Iruka-sensei’s helping me plan! He’s going to help me get some party stuff and set them up since I’m broke but only after we learn what Kakashi-sensei likes and doesn’t like.”

Sasuke let out a tired-sounding sigh. Naruto whined loudly.

“We can take this as a mission for Team Seven!” Naruto added. “Please?”

“Fine,” Sasuke said. Sakura and Naruto stared at him in surprise. Well, Naruto would have expected Sakura-chan’s help on this. Not really Sasuke’s. Well, then again, Naruto considered Sasuke his best friend and greatest rival. Maybe great minds think alike! Naruto’s crazy happy grin was back and Sasuke sweatdropped. Hopefully, he wasn’t going to regret this decision.

“And you, Sakura-chan?” Naruto asked hopefully. Sakura looked between Sasuke and Naruto, surprised before she shrugged. Well, if Sasuke was doing it, she would do it too.

“Okay, I guess I’ll help too,” Sakura agreed, warming up to the idea (as long as Sasuke would be there with her every step of the way!) “But what does that mean we do?”

Naruto was practically vibrating with barely suppressed excitement. “It’s easy! All we have to do is gather a bit of information on Kakashi-sensei. You know! The stuff he likes to do, likes to eat and all that. Stuff he doesn’t like too so the party’s perfect. I already know what I’m gonna get him too! I guess that should be the first thing. We should all get presents for Kakashi-sensei. Everything he likes but nothing he already has!”

“How would we know if he already has something or not?” Sakura asked. Naruto just beamed before pointing his finger at Sasuke. The latter of which frowned before pushing the finger away.

“Sasuke will get us all the juicy details we need!” Naruto exclaimed. Sasuke and Sakura stared, then Sasuke sweatdropped again. “Sasuke’s a stalker in disguise! He’s really good at following and watching people like a freaky stalker!”

It took everything Sakura had not to laugh too hard. “A stalker?!” she asked loudly, trying to stifle her giggles. “You’re kidding, right?”

“Nope!” Naruto beamed.

“Shut up, usuratonkachi,” Sasuke muttered moodily. “I am _not_ _stalking_.”

“ _ Are too _ ,” Naruto said with just as much intensity. Sakura stepped in between them before they could start something in the middle of the street. They were walking and talking as they made their way home after another grueling day of practice with Kakashi-sensei. It wouldn’t do them any good if Naruto picked a fight with Sasuke and they started brawling where everyone could see them. Besides, Sakura hated when Naruto tried riling her Sasuke up.

“Okay, okay,” Sakura said in a placating way. “In any case, I agree with Naruto to a degree. Sasuke is much better at stealth than me or Naruto so it would make sense if he was the one following Kakashi. Naruto and Iruka-sensei can get the supplies and I could do the planning.” Sakura suddenly smiled brightly and dreamily. “Parties are an amazing way to express feelings and you can have so much fun at them too. We have to invite lots of people too!”

Naruto laughed and Sasuke rolled his eyes again. How did he end up with such teammates in the first place? Sasuke internally winced. Yeah, he remembered how. He ended up as the class prodigy who had to pull the weight of the class dunce. Sasuke wrinkled his nose in distaste.

“Why do I feel like you’re thinking of me while making that face?” Naruto muttered as he glared sullenly at Sasuke. Sasuke, in turn, smirked and sauntered away.

“Whatever, usuratonkachi. I’m gonna go and find Kakashi.” Sasuke sent him a stern look. “And it’s not stalking. It’s investigating.” With that, the raven haired teen jumped quick enough, Naruto almost lost sight of him. All that was left was a fast blur jumping from roof to roof. Naruto grinned.

“I’m gonna go and get Iruka-sensei!” Naruto said excitedly. “Just in case Sasuke isn’t stalker-material after all, I can learn a thing or two from him.”

Sakura was nodding. “Yeah, that sounds like a good idea.” Sakura thought for a moment. “That’s actually a really good idea. We should go around asking the other jonin senseis if they know anything. I mean, they’ve probably thrown him parties before too, right?”

“Great! Then that’s what I’ll do.” Naruto looked so satisfied with himself, Sakura had to roll her eyes at him.

“I think I’ll go and make some party invitations. I know who I should invite. After Sasuke comes back and tells us what he’s learned, we might be able to guess a few more names.

“Yosh!” Naruto exclaimed. “Mission:  _ Happy Birthday, Kakashi!!! _ is underway! Let’s go!”

Naruto and Sakura grinned. She had to admit, this was probably going to be really fun. Besides, it would be nice to see her sensei’s reaction when they surprised him. It was also nice to working together, being a team outside of training and missions.

Naruto waved as Sakura left for home. He stuffed his hands in his pockets. He didn’t know the jonins from the other teams all that well but he did know the teams. He knew where some of the clans were. He could get Kiba to sniff them all out or something. Then Naruto could get down to learning more about Kakashi-sensei.

This was gonna be massive fun, Naruto knew. And he could finally experience an actual birthday party! With that thought, he set off for home, almost impatient for his sensei’s birthday to come. When he got to his apartment, he sighed and his excitement dimmed a little. He got to work on erasing the graffiti on his door and decided that a birthday party was definitely in order.

A clueless Kakashi (aware of one of his cute little genin’s presence but willing to let him do whatever it was he was doing), still in the forest where Team Seven was training earlier in the day, sneezed. His book fell out of his hands to the ground below him and the tree he was sitting in. He sighed before jumping to the ground and picking “Make-Out Paradise” up from the ground. Then he looked up into the sky.

“Hmm? Maybe someone’s thinking of me?” he wondered aloud before hopping back into the tree and reading once again. His mask hid his smile but it didn’t matter because Sasuke was hiding deep in his bush. Kakashi was out of his line of sight.

_ That was too close _ , Sasuke thought, looking at the spot where “Make-Out Paradise” had fallen far too close to his feet.

**Author's Note:**

> Not too bad, right? I hope not. But please, review and tell me what you think of it!
> 
> Also, I did reread this but tell me if I missed any mistakes like spelling or punctuation. My eyes aren't all that good and I have lost my glasses. Until I find them again, I solely rely upon Grammarly to correct me.


End file.
